


Sought by Many, Found by One

by naevia_nadia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, Based on a prompt from tumblr, Based on that capture scene between Jon and Ygritte in GOT, Ben Solo's "Han Solo"-isms, Bounty Hunter Hux, Fluff, Having to cuddle "for warmth", Humor, Hux's Hux-isms, M/M, Smuggler Ben Solo, cat and mouse chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naevia_nadia/pseuds/naevia_nadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has been tracking this man for nearly three months now in a mad chase that included covert travel in Hutt space, the exchange of not one but three different ships, a brief stay in a brothel (which Hux had, regretfully, not participated in) and the final traipse across this frozen hellhole of a planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sought by Many, Found by One

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that this was, by far, the fastest I have ever written 4000-ish words in my life. I thought it was only 2000 words when I went to bed last night, but waking up and checking the word count surprised me. Y'all get double what I thought I wrote! So exciting! 
> 
>  
> 
> This is the actual prompt from [@spacehookerhux](http://spacehookerhux.tumblr.com), so I hope you enjoy me filling it out this way. I sure as hell did! 
> 
>  
> 
> A special thanks must go out to [@fandomfix8](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com) for telling me how to use hyperlinks in ao3. I hope you prosper in this year of 2016
> 
>  
> 
> Also: If any of y'all have fic prompts for oneshots or literally anything, please write them in the comments or send them to me over tumblr ([@lady--starkiller](http://lady--starkiller.tumblr.com)). Filling out prompts is one of my favorite things to do now! :D
> 
>  
> 
> I think that's it besides the fic. I hope you enjoy it!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hux has been tracking this man for nearly three months now in a mad chase that included covert travel in Hutt space, the exchange of not one but three different ships, a brief stay in a brothel (which Hux had, regretfully, not participated in) and the final traipse across this frozen hellhole of a planet. This man, known as the smuggler Kylo Ren, is sought by the First Order and the Resistance, the Republic and the drug lords of the Outer Rim. Apparently, Ren has been sticking his fingers in the business of far too many people; Hux isn't complaining though. It is through Ren's fame and reputation across the galaxy that ensures Hux will be living quite well over the next year, once he succeeds in capturing Ren alive. Perhaps he will even be able to leave this bounty hunter business for good. 

 

Ren landed on this planet about three days ago, and if Hux's radar tracking is correct, he is holed up in a hideout somewhere north, about six miles or so from where Hux landed. Considering the ground Hux has already covered, he thinks he'll be coming across Ren's hideout soon; in the distance, Hux can barely make out the dark outcropping of a cave amidst the blinding white of the landscape. 

 

Hux pulls the hood of his black cloak further over his face. His outfit makes Hux noticeable over a distance, but it's the only one he has; there's a reason he's pursuing this dangerous, expensive lead. The snow flurries whip at his face, and Hux can feel it reddening against the cold. Though his entire body is encased by black fabric, with a black fur of some animal draped across his back, Hux still shivers with every step he takes, closer and closer to the mouth of the cave. 

 

As he gets closer, Hux squints into the distance, trying to make out Ren's ship. It's common knowledge that Ren commands a Corellian freighter, heavily modified to be undetectable in space. On the surface, it's completely detectable. Or it should be. Hux looks down at his tracking device in confusion. The signal is there, but when he looks ahead in the distance, Hux can't see anything beyond the mouth of the cave. Hux takes another step that crunches in the recently fallen snow, when a deep, teasing voice breaks the silence of the air. 

 

"You looking for me?"

 

With a practiced movement, Hux draws his blaster from his hip and turns to aim at the man, who is standing just to the left of Hux on a slight snowy hill. He is encased in white that effectively camouflages him, but Hux can see tufts of black hair peeking out of his white hood. The man is visibly unarmed; Hux can't even see any weapon on his body, but that doesn't mean he's not hiding anything. Hux has heard the stories of a bounty hunter catching Ren, only to wake up with all their gear stolen and Ren gone. 

 

Hux will not make that same mistake. Without lowering his weapon from Ren's chest, he politely says, "Kylo Ren, I presume?"

 

Ren jumps down from the snow bank with a dull thump. The snow erupts from where his feet hit the ground. When he looks back up at Hux, he's smiling. "You presume correctly."

 

"You're a wanted man, Ren," Hux says, already savoring the credits that will be put in his hands by the highest bidder. All the other bounty hunters had underestimated Ren; Hux will not. That is why he'll succeed.

 

"By you, I hope," Ren says with an overstated wink. 

 

Hux doesn't respond to Ren's outright flirtation. He's heard the stories of hunters who fell prey to their target's tempting. Hux won't fall for that because he has never fallen for his targets, not once. For Hux, it's all about the money waiting at the end of the line. If he wanted a fuck, he would hire some girl or guy from a brothel. They always seem to favor fucking him; Hux once had a whore tell him red hair was lucky on her planet. He can't remember what he said back to the girl, but at the end of the night, they were both satisfied with the exchange. 

 

At Hux's lack of response, Ren sighs loudly, acting almost despondent. He walks up to Hux, and Hux lifts his weapon higher so that's it's pointed right at Ren's heart. With a sigh, Ren raises his hands in a gesture of surrender. Hux doesn't lower his weapon, suspicious of Ren's intent. 

 

"Don't worry. I won't do anything," Ren says. "I'll go with you." 

 

Hux narrows his eyes, but lowers his gun when Ren doesn't move his hands in any suspicious way. He holsters his gun on his hip. With his eyes still locked on Ren's, Hux reaches to the bag attached around his thigh and connected to his holster belt to pull out a black rope. He loops the excess around his hand and reaches for Ren's gloved hand. Quickly and efficiently, he ties Ren's hands so that his wrists are immobilized by a thick knot between them. The excess rope comes out of this middle knot, and Hux holds it in his hand. Hux looks up at Ren, who is standing there with a serene smile on his face. When he catches Hux looking, he winks again. 

 

Hux yanks on the rope and turns back to where he landed his ship. "Let's go," he says, already walking away before Ren responds. 

 

Hux gets about ten steps away from Ren when the line of rope jerks Hux back. He stumbles through the white snow and turns around, scowling at where Ren stands. He has not moved one step, and stands there rocking on his heels like it's the best thing he could be doing at the moment. 

 

"If you don't move, I will shoot you." 

 

Ren doesn't look at him. He only points at the sky, which is darkening. "It's about to blizzard." 

 

Hux opens his mouth to yell at Ren once more to move, as he wants full price for his capture and damaged goods means a reduced price. However, as he stands there, Hux realizes that the wind has picked up and the air whips around the two of them like thin knives. Behind him, Ren almost blends in with the landscape. 

 

Ren's right. Hux hates to admit it, but at this rate, they won't be able to make it back to Hux's ship before the storm sets in. And Hux sure as hell can't get his credits if he's frozen solid on whatever planet this is. 

 

With a growl, Hux walks back to Ren. He shoves him in the other direction, towards the cave he can see in the distance, with the air that it was his idea all along. "March."

 

"Yes, sir," Ren says with an underlying amusement. Hux isn't amused, but at least the giant of a man is finally moving. It's rare that anyone is taller than Hux, and Ren is not only taller but also broader. In a physical fight, Hux doesn't think he could win. He's thankful that Ren is being cooperative right now, but he's also aware that targets love playing with their pursuers. Hux needs to keep his mind sharp, if he is to hold onto Ren until he can get his payment. 

 

The two men walk in silence for a while, the only sound being the roar of the wind. Hux walks systematically to the cave that they are only getting closer and closer to. The cold sinks his mind into a sort of relaxation, where the only thing he is aware of is the man behind him and the cave in front of him. 

 

Then, regretfully, Ren opens his mouth. "So," he says, elongating the word. "What's your name?"

 

"Shut it."

 

Ren whistles lowly. "Wow. Your parents must have really hated you."

 

Hux scowls, but doesn't respond further beyond that. The silence continues for a couple more minutes. Hux can now barely feel the tip of his nose when Ren feels the need to speak again. 

 

"So, Mr. It, where are you from?"

 

"Hell." Or so Hux has been told. 

 

That gets a snort from Ren. "Yeah, I've been there once or twice." His voice turns flirtatious. "Nice place, if you come from it." 

 

Hux doesn't respond to that either. Ren doesn't need to know about Hux's past; the only thing he needs to know is that Hux will be living off of him for the next year, hopefully somewhere warm. Hux distracts himself with thoughts of warm beds and what can be found between the sheets. He thinks he hears Ren muffle a snort into his sleeve, but blames it on the wind. 

 

Finally, after what feels like hours of traipsing, Hux and Ren make it to the mouth of the cave. Hux pulls Ren into the cave, far enough so that the wind is broken and close enough that Hux can still see the rise of this planet's sun come morning. The cave isn't spacious at all, and if both Hux and Ren sit cross legged across from each other, their knees will brush. Hux can deal with this, as long as Ren keeps his mouth shut. 

 

Which doesn't seem like will happen. As Hux is tying Ren's rope to a natural arch in the stone, his running commentary continues. 

 

"Judging by the three words you said to me, I'd say you're an Imperial, probably exiled since you're making a living here in the Outer Rim." Hux finishes his knot and moves away to sit across from Ren. He takes his blaster out and rests it on his thigh, so that the barrel is pointed point blank at Ren. This doesn't dissuade Ren in the slightest. 

 

Ren continues. "Exiled Imperials are usually in the First Order. How'd you get out of that cult?"

 

Hux doesn't respond beyond taking the hood of his cloak down and shaking out his hair. At the reveal of his hair, Ren instantly changes topics. 

 

"Red head. That natural?" 

 

Hux gives Ren a glare as his response. He continues taking inventory of his supplies, wishing he had taken more from his ship beyond basic emergency provisions. It looks like it will be a long, cold, _loud_ night. 

 

"Hey, Red? Are you selectively deaf or something?"

 

Hux looks up from the pack on his thigh and stares up at the ceiling of the cave. He begs the stalactites hanging off the surface to maybe crash down and non-fatally injure Ren, just enough so that Hux can still retain most of the bounty. 

 

The ceiling offers no such respite. Soon, Ren starts shaking his head back and forth, obviously trying to take off the hood framing his pale, speckled face. Hux watches Ren struggle for a while until his annoyance reaches its tipping point. He leans forward and grabs the hood with one gloved hand, ripping it off Ren's head in an effective motion. This exposes Ren's mane of black hair, which he shakes out like a dog. 

 

Ren shakes his hair back one more time, so that his face is completely exposed to Hux. Ren's face is an odd combination of attractive features, like his parents removed their most appealing feature and shoved it onto their child in a way that doesn't exactly work, but is intriguing all the same. Ren's nose especially gives his profile an interesting look, emphasized when Ren turns to look at Hux with a smirk. 

 

"You never answered my question."

 

Almost as if it was pulled out of him, Hux responds. "Which one?"

 

Ren barks another laugh, one that is cut off as quickly as it begun. "Much as I'd love to know if you match upstairs and downstairs, I'd like to know more about how you escaped the Order." 

 

It isn't like there is anything Hux can do here. Staring at the wall shivering in silence sounds less appealing than talking with his target. It will make the blizzard pass, at least. "That's classified." Hux lets go of his gun so that it rests in his lap, still reachable if Ren tries anything.

 

Ren expands his tied up hand so that his fingers stretch outwards. " _Classified_ ," Ren says in a hushed tone. "What'd you do? Murder a general?" he asks even softer, leaning towards Hux in conspiracy. 

 

Hux doesn't want to talk about his fleeing from the Order. It was a long time ago, but his actions still haunt him to this day. 

 

In an unexpected turn of events, Ren does not press the issue further. Instead, he presents Hux with an even more complicated question. 

 

"So, what's _actually your name_? I've never heard of you before, and I think I would hear about a red-headed Imperial bounty hunter." 

 

Hux can give him one part of his name, but not the first. He shed that name years ago, when he fled the First Order. "Hux."

 

Ren shifts, so that he's reclining against the wall of the cave. His arms are tugged awkwardly to the side by the rope. "Anything else?"

 

"Just Hux."

 

"Well, Just Hux, I'm Kylo Ren." 

 

Hux rolls his eyes at both the name and Ren's insistence that he introduce himself as well. "I know who you are." Hux barely resists tacking on an insult, one like 'dumbass'. Or something more creative than that. 

 

"How long have you been looking for me?" Ren asks, his mouth tilted into a lopsided smile. 

 

"About three months now." It's been a long and arduous three months, but the finish line is in the sight and the credits gleam. 

 

"I've been looking for you forever," Ren says, his mouth expanding into a full, crooked teeth grin at Hux playing right into his schemes. Hux doesn't smile back, even as he feels his face flush slightly. He hopes Ren blames it on the temperature, which is only dropping as the blizzard gets worse. 

 

Hux snorts, trying to cover up his embarrassment. "How many whores did you practice that on?"

 

"None." Then Ren's voice gets questioning. "Unless you're a whore and a hunter?"

 

Hux repeats a phrase he's had to say to many men, women and aliens in cantinas scattered across the Outer Rim. "No, I am not a whore." 

 

"Shame," Ren mutters under his breath. It wasn't meant to be heard by Hux, but he hears it just the same and scowls at the insinuation. 

 

A gust of wind blows into the cave, made stronger by the natural design of the rock. The draft makes Hux shiver. Hux huddles into his black cloak, tucking his face into its warm folds. Unfortunately, even when he turns away from the surface of the cave, he keeps shivering as the flurries rush against his back. 

 

When his teeth start chattering, Ren kicks him with a foot. Immediately, Hux lifts his gun from his lap and points it at Ren, who is staring wide-eyed at it. His hands are raised in a pacifying gesture, limited by the reach of the rope. 

 

"Put the gun down. I was just going to suggest you moving over here." With a thumb, Ren points to the outcropping of rock next to him, where he is tied. The rock also shelters Ren from the elements, something Hux is completely exposed to. 

 

Hux immediately sees his ruse. "You're staying over there. I can't tie you up over here." 

 

Ren sighs in irritation. "No, idiot, I mean you come over here." He points to the spot next to him. "Just sit next to me." He adds meekly, "Body heat and all that." 

 

Hux inhales deeply, then exhales in a cloud of hot air, visible in the cold of the cave. If he wants to stay warm, Hux will have to touch Ren. He's touched worse; just three days ago, Hux got fucked by some alien with three cocks. He can handle a flirtatious Kylo Ren. 

 

In a scooting motion, Hux slides over to sit next to Ren. Immediately, he feels warmer, sheltered by the rock outcropping and warmed by Ren's body. Hux leans his head back against the rock wall and closes his eyes, trying to will his limbs to not cramp as he sits. His hand is lax around his gun, but he is still aware of its presence, in case Ren tries to grab it. Hux doesn't think the rope gives him the range, but he's still wary. If Ren even tries to bite him, Hux has a quick way to hit him with the butt of his pistol. 

 

Hux is just about to get comfortable in his light doze when Ren speaks, sounding deeper from this close distance, by Hux's ear. "Don't you have any questions for me?"

 

"No," Hux says with his eyes closed. 

 

Ren huffs a disappointed breath. "Don't you want to know why I'm on the run from the entire galaxy?"

 

"No."

 

Ren pauses, but for a short time before he begins again with his incessant chattering. "Do you know who has the highest bounty?" he asks like an excited little boy. 

 

Hux opens one eye, which stares in front of him at the wall. He needs the money; he cannot permanently silence Ren. "I don't know," he says to Ren, trying to end this one-sided conversation. 

 

Ren isn't dissuaded. "Surely you have to. There has to be someone who wants me more than the others." He turns his head to his lap, where his fingers are fidgeting. "What about the Resistance?" he asks quietly, in a tone Hux hasn't heard before. It's almost childish in its curiosity, as if Ren is asking a question he doesn't really want to know the answer to. 

 

Hux takes pity on Ren, perhaps because he prefers the horrible flirting Ren to this sad, despondent one. "Yes, it was the Resistance. They want you _very_ badly." Hux smiles to himself. "I can already picture the credits in my hands." 

 

Ren snorts. "All you bounty hunters are the same."

 

Hux turns to Ren with a laugh. "Why do you think we're called 'bounty' hunters, Ren? We're not hunting friendship or some other shit, that's for fucking sure." 

 

"Say 'fucking' again," Ren whispers, already bouncing back to the flirtatious tone earlier in the night. 

 

"No. Shut it."

 

"Make me."

 

Hux doesn't dignify that with a response, considering he has used that exact line in the past with many partners. Apparently, Hux sounds rather appealing when he croons the phrase to someone else. If someone like Ren uses it though, Hux vows he'll never use the phrase again. 

 

Ren falls quiet. The only sound that exists is their breathing and the roaring of the weather outdoors. Soon though, Ren begins to fidget. Hux growls and opens his eyes to look at Ren from the corner of his eyes. "What now?"

 

"My ass is falling asleep." 

 

"Maybe you should follow its lead, more than you already do." 

 

Ren stills, and Hux thinks that he's finally stopped being a nuisance. Just as Hux thinks that, Ren moves again, this time to kick his legs out across Hux's lap and flop onto his side. Hux startles at the sudden weight on his legs and wraps a hand around his gun, which is pinned under Ren's legs. "What the fuck are you doing?" Hux hisses. 

 

Ren sighs in his new position. "Getting comfortable," he says, barely opening his mouth to get the words out. Somehow, Hux thinks that Ren can't be that comfortable with his hands dangling by the rope. 

 

A rush of cold air enters the cave, and Hux, unprotected due to Ren's absence, is hit with the cold gust. He winces and sinks deeper into himself, pulling the fur cloak closer. Hux suffers in this position until Ren kicks him gently with his foot to get his attention. Hux opens his eyes, but does not leave his tucked in position. 

 

"What?"

 

"You're freezing." Ren wiggles in a way Hux thinks is supposed to be enticing. "Come cuddle against me." 

 

Of all the things Hux has had to do in his pursuit of Ren, snuggling him has never been a considered possibility. Still, Hux is cold, and Ren can't get anywhere with his hands tied. So, Hux pushes Ren's shoulder so that he wiggles away from the wall. Then, Hux holsters his gun and slides in between Ren and the wall. He fidgets slightly, ending up with one arm around Ren to alert him if Ren tries to escape. He's not letting Ren go because Hux fell for a _snuggling_ trick of all fucking things. 

 

Ren sighs deeply at Hux's arm wrapped around him. He wiggles back into Hux's hold, so that Hux is securely trapped between the wall and Ren's body. Then, he stills and his breathing deepens. Hux thinks that he's finally fallen asleep and tries to head in the same direction himself. 

 

As per usual, Ren prevents that. "You ever had sex?" he asks nonchalantly.

 

Hux's answer is just as nonchalant. "No, I will not release you if I get to fuck you," he says against Ren's neck.

 

"But have you done it?" 

 

Why is Ren treating his capture like they're teenagers having a sleepover? "Yes." 

 

Ren hums, seemingly content with Hux's short answer. If Ren pressed further, Hux's explanation of every sexual situation he's been in would stretch until this damn blizzard ended. Then neither of them would have gotten any damn sleep.

 

The roaring of the wind accompanies their deep breathing for a while. Then, in an almost undetectable motion, Ren begins to rock his ass against Hux's hips in a slow, constant motion. With a sigh, Hux pushes his hips in to meet the rocking. Especially here, on this cold planet, the heat entices Hux to press closer, to press his lips against Ren’s barely exposed neck and breathe hotly. 

 

At Ren’s deep sigh, Hux's eyes shoot open in realization of what Ren is trying to do. "Stop moving," he demands in a voice against Ren’s neck. He hopes his tone isn’t too husky. 

 

"I'm just trying to get comfortable," Ren says, accompanied by an arch back into Hux's groin. Hux barely holds back the moan at the sweet, hot pressure of Ren's ass. 

 

"Stop it," Hux says again. He thinks it sounds even less commanding than it did the first time. His arm tightens on Ren’s waist, like it wants to continue beyond what Hux is saying. "Stop moving."

 

Ren huffs a laugh, high and breathy like he is enjoying tormenting Hux like this. Still, he obeys Hux's demand, even if Hux's mind screams for Ren to continue. 

 

"Oh, was I?" Ren says, arching into Hux one more time. Hux bites his lip to contain his whimper. "Didn't even notice that time." He stops, this time for real if his heavy breathing is anything to go by. The deep breaths of air exhaled from Ren's chest rumble in the roaring wind. Hux focuses on that repetitive sound as well as the warmth that emanates from Ren like a furnace to distract him from inappropriate thoughts. He cannot fuck his target. He is not that desperate, and Ren is not that attractive. He can wait for one day when he’ll be back in port. 

 

Hux falls asleep in this position, tucked against his target and sheltered from the blizzard. His last cogent thought is that selling this man may be harder than he once thought and not just for the reason of credits. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hux wakes shivering in the cave. He sits up, his cloak pooled around him like black shadows. Hux looks around blearily for the man he tied up last night. When his eyes fall on the frayed rope, still tied to the outcropping of rock, Hux's eyes widen in realization and he scrambles up, almost falling over as the blood rushes to his head. He checks his gear on his person first, knowing that a hunter's gear is often the first thing to be gone in a target's escape. 

 

However, when Hux digs through his thigh pack, all of his belongings are there. In fact, there is something new, a folded piece of paper with "Hux" written in a looping scrawl on it. Hux narrows his eyes at the note, knowing it has to be from Ren, and opens it. He braces himself for taunting or ridicule, but gets neither. Hux's eyes widen as he reads. Then, his mouth quirks up. By the end of the note, his head is tipped back in laughter that echoes through the cold cave on this ice planet. 

 

 _Hux (aka Shut It, Just Hux, Red),_

 

 _It's rare that I find someone whose mind sings to mine like yours does. Right when you landed, I was amazed by the drive, by the power captured in your lithe frame. Perhaps that's why I chose to be captured (and I did choose, don't forget that) by you. Our night together was quite the experience, if rather incomplete, and I would like to continue it further. I want to see you again, Hux, on different terms than hunter and prey (though I was never prey)._

 

 _But I won't make it easy for you. If you can recall (and I'm sure you are thinking of it right now), there are a lot of credits on my head and thus a lot of people chasing me. Like you are. Hopefully, they will not entice me away from you when you are trying to find me again. I think that will be difficult, but it could always happen._

 

 _So, I'm giving you a hint. Not because I think you're stupid, but because I want to feel you again as quickly as possible. A hint of where to find me next, in this expansive galaxy. Hopefully, next time we meet, your mind will look past credits to see what's (or who's) clearly in front of you (it's me)._

 

 _Until the next day comes and I feel you in my mind again, I will think of you by the light of the setting suns._

 

_Ben_

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr](http://lady--starkiller.tumblr.com)


End file.
